Inuyasha
by Kitty Kat klaws
Summary: There is love everywhere but will Kagome and Inuyasha last?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing i just love the thoughts.

Inuyasha and kagome love eachother they just have yet to admit it. Well one fateful night they told eachother. But kagome was alil foward. This night is recored below.

Ch 1.

Inuyasha and kagome were going into the woods. Theywanted time alone. They chose now. They left kirara with a message. They would be right back. They walked into the woods. Inuyasha picked up kagome and jumped into the nearest tree. they were sitting near the top when kagome asked Inuyasha a question.

" Do you love me?" Kagome asked.

" Well yes i do." Inuyasha told her.

"Do you want to live with me forever?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome whats wrong with you? you seem a little off today." Inuyasha said. He sniffed the air around him. It smelled like Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was blown away by the girl. He had no idea that there was a problem. He had taken a likeing to this girl he wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her. but he had no idea how to. He did what he thought was best.

He reached out to kagome. " kagome i love you more than you know" then his hand gently clasp around her arm. He pulled her close and when he did she landed within inches of his face. He closed the space between their faces and kissed her. At first she pulled away lightly as if to tease him then gave into his need. they stayed that way till inuyasha heard Miroku approach. " huh" he said. he looked around and saw the monk staring at them in their embrace.

"Will you two diengage for a moment so i may give you a bit of news or would you like to keep fondeling her?" The monk said nonchalantly.

"Why you..."

"SIT"

"ooooof"

"Miroku you may continue." kagome said lowering herself down from the tree.

"Well there is a town nearby that needs help it seems another princess is laying helpless due to another demon attack and needs to be saved."

"Heh saved from what her virginity?" Inuyasha quipped as soon as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Well if you ask she is quite beati..."

Before he could finish as slender hand belonging to a his wife, offened by his remark came flying forward and hit him upside the head. For the third time that day miroku was unconsious on the ground.

"Well now what?" songo asked waking the sleeping monk.

"We go to this town and see if they need our help and see if there might be a shard." inuyasha said. he had managed to get behind kagome after songo's assault on miroku's head. Kogome turned and looked at him closely. she was begining to wonder if the only reason she would be here was because of the Jewel. She tried to stall them as much as possible. But they always made progress. despite her efforts.


	3. surprises

As inuyasha jumped along with kagome on his back. He seemed to love her but she was unsure.

They arrived at the town and were greeted by an empty and corrupted place.

"Miroku are you sure this is the right place?" Songo asked.

"Yes im quite certain." Miroku answered.

"Well it seems they have all left and left in a hurry." Kagome stated.

"well i dont like the looks of this place and i think we should get out of here" Inuyasha said.

" Fine" Kagome said.

They left like they had come and arrieved at their new camp for the night. Inuyasha sat in a tree looking around to see if trouble was coming and Songo and Kagome started dinner. Miroku just wandered talking to himself as if there was great mystery to be solved. As the girls finished dinner they heard inuyasha jump form the tree and hush them all.

"Inuyasha whats the problem?" Kagome asked.

"Shhhh i heard something" Inuyasha said in a quiet tone. He crept to the edge of the camp and pulled the tetsuaiga out and prepared for battle.

"Hey dad." Shippo called from the darkness.

" You runt you scared the girls." Inuyasha said.

" No it seems i scared you. Kagome may i enter the camp? or will dad fillet me?" Shippo yelled.

"Yes shippo you may enter your father will not bother you. SIT!!!!!"

Inuyasha promtly hit the ground."wnh" the called from the dirt.

"Shippo how are you? Where have you been?" Songo asked hugging the kit. Though he was not much of a kit anymore but a kitsune. He had gron quite a bit and looked more like a fox than than anything.

"Ive been around and it seems that Naraku has been defeated and he was defeated but none other than dad brother."

Everyones jaw dropped. Inuyasha had just gotten up and was brushing the dirt off his clothes. He looked up sharply at the kit when he mentioned Sesshomaru.

"what do you mean defeated? How? Why?" Inuyasha was in shock. His brother would never fight unless provoked. Did something happen to Rin? Maybe Jaken was stollen and he needed to be retrived and the only wya to do that was to kill whoever stood in the way.

" Well on my way over i heard Uncle Sesshy in the brush" As if on cue Sesshomaru walked out of the woods and into the camp.


End file.
